


Flowers for Dad

by TripCreates



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Han Solo, F/M, First Kiss, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kid Fic, M/M, Picnics, Polyamory, Rey Skywalker, Single Parent Luke Skywalker, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 10:42:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6902593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TripCreates/pseuds/TripCreates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While out on a picnic, Rey wants to try and cheer up her dad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers for Dad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [loveispurple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveispurple/gifts).



> For the [Skysolo Gift Exchange](http://skysologiftexchange.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I'm so excited to finally share this fic! I really hope you enjoy it [young-jedi-in-training](http://young-jedi-in-training.tumblr.com/)! I had a blast writing this. It was hard choosing a prompt since I liked them all but decided to kinda combine two of them and took a little inspiration from [this](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/143043343091/imagine-person-a-the-shysweet-one-is-being).
> 
> I would like to thank [culturevulture73](http://culturevulture73.tumblr.com/) for being an awesome beta and helping catch some plot holes I missed. If there are still any mistakes, they are totally on me.
> 
> **And before you read** , Rey is 5 and Ben is 9.

Han set the large picnic basket and backpack down on a nice, grassy spot. “How’s this?” He turned to look at Luke and Leia.

“Looks good to me,” Leia answered. She took the blanket from under her arm and started to unfold it.

Luke set Rey down on the ground. She was bouncing with excitement. “Hold on a moment, Rey,” he said before she ran off. He kneeled down on the ground. “Let me fix your hair.”

“Okay,” Rey said, crossing her arms against her chest as she waited for him to fix her buns.

“There you go. Now you’re free to run around with your cousin.”

Rey spun around and gave him a quick hug. “Thanks, dad,” she said before running off with Ben.

“Stay where we can see you,” Leia called after them.

Luke watched the two of them run off to play. It was a relief seeing her happy again.

“Come on and sit down, Luke. Let them burn out some of their energy,” Leia said. She sat down and pulled a couple of waters from the basket and tossed one up to Luke.

“We can only hope it tires them out. I have a hard time keeping up with Rey sometimes.” Luke sat down on the blanket and opened the bottle to take a sip.

“That’s because you’re getting old.” Han smirked, leaning back on his hands.

“You’re one to talk. Who’s the oldest one out of the three of us?” Luke joked.

Han looked at him, feigning hurt. “I’m offended. I’m only forty-five. That’s not old.”

“Oh you’ll get over it, Han,” Leia laughed. She then fixed her gaze on Luke. “Speaking of getting old, I can’t believe Rey starts kindergarten in a week. How is this even possible?”

“Tell me about it.” Luke chuckled. He couldn’t believe his little girl was growing up so fast. But his smiled soon faded. “I just wish her mom was here to see her on her first day of school.” It was almost two years since his wife passed away. He was slowly moving on but it was moments like this that Luke wished she was around.

He felt Han put his hand on his shoulder, giving his a reassuring squeeze, as Leia said, “I’m sorry, Luke.”

Luke shook his head and gave her a half-smile. “It’s okay, Leia. Don’t feel bad for bringing it up. I’m the one being the downer over here. I’m excited to see her start school but part of me is worried she’ll get picked on for not having a mom. I have a feeling kids haven’t changed that much from since when we were young and I don’t want her to go through that.”

“Have you met your daughter?” Han asked, removing his hand from Luke’s shoulder. “She doesn’t let anyone get away with trying to pick on her. She’s pretty good at handling herself.”

“I hate to admit it, but Han is right,” Leia said.  Han grinned at her but she ignored him. “And Ben can help look after there since they’ll be at the same school.”

Luke nodded. “Maybe you are right and I’m just worrying over nothing.”

“Worrying about your children is what comes with being a parent. Nothing wrong with that,” said Han.

“I just don’t know if I’m ready to let her go.” Luke sighed. “Yeah, I know she’s been going to her preschool classes a few days during the week but now she’ll be gone all day. I don’t know what I’m going to do with myself.”

Han and Leia exchanged knowing glances. They remembered how it was when Ben started school. And since moving in with them, Luke became a stay-at-home dad to take care of Rey. He’d grown so used to spending his time with her and that soon was about to change.

“Do you have any idea of what you could do?” Han asked.

Luke opened his mouth but then closed it. “I don’t know,” he soon answered. “I guess I can start looking for a job again so I’m not just lazing around the house.”

Leia shrugged. “You can do whatever you want. Maybe you can find something part-time so that you can have time to spend with Rey once she’s home from school. We’re fine without whatever you decide to do.”

“I know and I appreciate it a lot. The past two years have been the absolute worst and I don’t know how I could make it through it all without the both of you,” he said, glancing from his sister to Han.  Despite knowing they only had months left with her, it wasn’t easy losing his wife. She hung out as long as she could against the cancer. Luke had always wondered if it had been discovered sooner, would the doctors might have been able to do more for her? Now, Luke was alone to raise their daughter.

Well, not completely alone. Luke had to keep reminding himself he had the support of his sister and Han. They were both there in the beginning for Luke, helping to watch Rey when he couldn’t and helping with whatever he needed. They were always there for him, even on that fateful November day. Rey was only three and Luke had no idea what was going to happen next.

It was Leia who suggested they all move in together. She and Han were already discussing finding a bigger house so why not find one for the five of them. Leia was careful not to say Luke couldn’t handle raising Rey on his own but that he didn’t have too, not when she and Han were more than willing to help. Han was supportive of the idea as well so there was no way Luke could turn it down. There were some difficulties at first but it turned out to be one of the best decisions Luke made. Having Rey surrounded by her whole family made coping much easier.

Luke pulled himself from his depressing, spiral of thoughts as he glanced over the park to see where Rey and Ben had run off to. “Looks like they’re having fun,” he said once he found them. Leia and Han followed his gaze to see their children having a sword fight with a couple of long sticks they had found.

They watched them play as they continued discussing the upcoming school year until their children returned. Ben dropped his stick and sat down next to his mother, tired from their fight as Rey stopped in front of Han.

“Uncle Han?”

“Yes, Rey?” he asked, glancing up at her.

“I want you to come with me.” Without waiting for him to respond, she grabbed his hand and tried to pull him up.

Han chuckled as he stood up and let her drag him away from the others. “We’ll be back,” he called over his shoulder as they walked away. He leaned down so that it was easier to hold her hand as she led the way. “Where are we going, Rey?” he asked.

“Just over here,” she answered.

Luke and Leia exchanged glances, smiling at one another as they watched the two of them walk away.

Han let her continue to drag him across the park; he would do pretty much anything for his niece. To be honest, she was more like a daughter to him than niece after raising her over the past few years. Since Leia and him only wanted to have one child of their own, Rey became the daughter they never had. Han loved their joined family.

Eventually, Rey came to stop in front of field of flowers and let go of Han’s hand. Han leaned forward, resting his hands on his knees. “These are pretty. Did you want to pick some?”

Rey nodded and dropped to her knees, not caring about getting her clothes dirty, and started picking the flowers. Han watched her as she looked at each flower picking them, only getting ones she deemed worthy. Once she was done, she stood back up and held out a handful of them to Han.

“For me?” Han asked, reaching out to take the flowers.

“No, you have to give them to daddy,” she said.

Han took the flowers and stared down at them. “Why do I have to give them to your dad and not you?” He looked back up at her, furrowing his brows. He wasn’t sure why she was doing this.

“Because I know he’s been sad again about mommy and you make him happy.”

Han gaped at her, taken aback by her words. He knew Luke still had his off days but he was careful to not let Rey see that. “How you know that he’s been sad?” he asked, he trying not to think too much about the last part she said.  

“I heard him crying the other night when he was talking to you after I was supposed to be asleep,” Rey said, dropping her gaze.

Han sighed as he crouched down on the ground in front of her. “You know, your daddy loves you and that you make him happy too.”

“I know but I think it would make him feel better if you gave him flowers. That’s what you do for people you like.”

Han tried to hold back his laughter as he did not expect _that_ to be her reasoning. “Where did you learn that from?” He wasn’t even going to ask her about the part of them liking each other. Yes, Han did like Luke. He liked him a lot and always had but that wasn’t something he was going to discuss with her.

“That’s what happens in movies,” she answered like it was the most obvious answer in the world.

Han nodded and laughed. “I guess so. Alright, kiddo, let’s get back to the others so we can eat.”

Rey grinned at him and took off running.

“Wait for me,” he called as he chased after her.

Luke and Leia were setting the food out when Han and Rey returned. Han was out of breath. Maybe Luke was right. He was getting old.

“What did you two find?” Luke asked, noticing their hands behind their backs.

Rey walked up Leia and pulled her hand out from behind her back. “These are for you.”

Leia smiled at her as she took the flowers from her. “Thank you so much, sweetie. These are so lovely.” She picked out a couple of the flowers and stuck it behind her ear.

“You’re welcome.” Rey plopped down on the blanket in-between her dad and Ben. She looked up at Han then to her dad, waiting for Han.

Han cleared his throat and held his hand out to Luke. “And these are for you,” he said.

Luke looked up at Han surprised while Rey’s eyes darted between them. He reached out and took them, a smile spreading across his face as he gazed at Han. “Thank you, Han.”

Han felt like he was fifteen again, giving flowers to his first crush. “Oh it was nothing. Just thought you could use some cheering up is all,” he said, dropping his gaze. He quickly sat down in-between Luke and Leia, grabbing food. He snuck a glance at Luke while Leia had her eyes on him.

Luke kept smiling as he sat the flowers down next to him.

“Dad, you should put a flower in your hair too like Aunt Leia,” Rey said.

“Should I?” he said, looking over at her. He picked up one of the flowers and put it behind his ear. “You should have some in your hair too.” He grabbed a few flowers and carefully put them around her top bun. “There you go,” he said, pulling away.

“Oh I have to get a picture of you two,” Leia said, looking around for her phone. “Alright, get together and smile.” She held up her phone and snapped a picture of them. Leia smiled to herself and couldn’t help but think this was the happiest she’d seen her brother in months.

He gave Rey a peck on the top of her head as she moved away to grab her sandwich. “Send that to me,” Luke said to her.

“Already doing it,” Leia said, typing away on her phone.

Luke opened up the text message and looked at it. “This is a good picture. Thanks, Leia.” Luke saved the picture to his phone, setting it as his wallpaper.

“Ben needs one too!” Rey exclaimed.

“I think you’re right, Rey. Let’s give your cousin one too,” Leia said, smiling. Leia pulled a flower from her bunch and leaned over to her son, who did not look pleased with the situation but didn’t fight his mother. She pushed his hair out of the way and slid the flower behind his ear. “Now smile, Ben. I want to get a picture of you as well.” Leia held up her phone, waiting for him to eventually give her a half smile, before snapping the picture.

“Who’s ready to eat?” Han asked, reaching for one of the sandwiches.

 

* * *

 

Luke closed the book shut and set it on the nightstand. “Alright, time for you to go to sleep.” He rose from the bed and pulled the blanket over Rey, tucking her in. He leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. “Goodnight, Rey. I love you.”

“I love you, too. Goodnight,” she said. He started walking toward the door when she called out, “Daddy?”

He turned back to look at her. “Yes, sweetie?”

“Did you like the flowers Uncle Han gave you?”

“I did,” he answered.

“Good.” She turned over onto her side, pulling her stuffed dinosaur close to her.

Luke flipped off the lights and gently closed the door behind him. He walked downstairs and sat down on the couch next to Han. Leia looked over at him from her chair. “Rey get to sleep okay?”

“Yeah, she was pretty tired after today so that helped a lot.” Luke yawned, covering his mouth.

“Sounds like someone is tired himself,” said Han, nudging Luke with his elbow.

“That I am.” He glanced up at Han. “So, I take it that was Rey’s idea for you to give me the flowers?”

“What, I couldn’t do something nice for you?” he asked, rolling his eyes.

Luke shrugged. “Didn’t say that. But she did drag you away and you returned with them.”

“She wanted me to give them to you because she thought it would cheer you up,” Han said, looking over at him.

“That was sweet of her but why did she think I needed cheering up?”

Han dropped his gaze. “She heard you the other night when we were talking. She doesn’t like you being sad.”

“And why did she make you give me the flowers?”

Han leaned forward, placing his elbows on his knees and clasped his hands together. “Because your daughter has somehow figured out that I like you.” He glanced over to Luke, giving him a half-smile.

“Really?” Luke sat up straight, looking at Han. He didn’t think Rey would have picked up on anything that, or at least he hoped she wouldn’t.

Leia snorted. “Oh, don’t be so shocked. You two aren’t the best at hiding it with the way you gaze at each other all the time.”

She had always known Luke had feelings for Han ever since they met the man. Her brother wasn’t one who could easily hide his emotions but he would never make a move on Han. It might have been something do with the fact that he knew Han liked her and he didn’t want to get in the way. Luke always had a way of putting others before himself, especially now when it came to her or Rey.

It took longer for her to get Han to admit his feelings for Luke.  Leia’s suspicions were confirmed after Luke was married but didn’t bring it up until a little over a year after his wife’s passing.  At first, he told her she was imagining things and that he was just trying to comfort his best friend. Leia let the reasoning slide though she knew there was more too it. She wasn’t upset by it and wanted him to understand that. There was a way to make them all happy, not that she didn’t think Han was unhappy with just her.

It took many late night discussions between Leia and Han to work out how a possible relationship could happen Luke and Han while they were still married. Leia wasn’t even sure if Luke would go for it or if a polyamorous relationship would work for them but she thought it was something worth trying. Even after a few months after talking it over with Luke, they were still trying to figure it out.

Luke’s cheeks flushed. It still caught him off guard when his sister made comments like that. He wasn’t used to the three of them openly discussing their feelings like this, let alone his sister causally stating how he felt about _her_ husband. “I didn’t think she would pick up on it. She’s five!”

“Rey is a pretty smart kid. She picks up on a lot,” Leia dropped her gaze back down to her book.

“She didn’t seem upset or bothered by it, did she?” Luke didn’t want to do anything that would upset his daughter. He would do anything to make sure that didn’t happen, even if it meant himself staying single.

“Not from what I could tell but it’s not like I had a chat with her on whatever this that’s starting between us. I don’t we even know what’s going on right now,” Han said.

Luke wasn’t sure himself what was going on between him and his best friend. He’d always had feelings for Han back before either of them were married. This was all new territory.

“We still have time to work it out,” Leia said, being the voice of reason. She closed her book, realizing she wasn’t going to get much done being with them, and rose from her chair. She walked over to Han and gave him a peck on the lips. “I’m heading up. See you in the morning, Luke,” she said before making her way toward the stairs.

Han and Luke remained on the couch, the room growing quiet once Leia was gone. Han picked up the remote and flipped through the channels, trying to find something to watch.  Luke was content to sit with him and watch whatever. Han found _The Princess Bride_ , knowing it was one of Luke’s favorite, and set the remote down on the coffee table and leaned back against the couch. He put his arm up on the back of the couch above Luke’s head.

Luke couldn’t resist the urge to lean in so he scooted closer to him. Han glanced down at him, a smile spreading across his face as he dropped his arm from the couch to Luke’s shoulder. From there, they sat in a comfortable silence and watched the movie. Once that was over, Luke yawned.

“I think I’m going to head off to bed,” Luke said.

“So, you’re going to leave me now too?” Han asked, glancing up at Luke as he stood up.

“I think you’ll be okay.” Luke smiled down at him. He made his ways over to the stairs but stopped in front of them, hand on the banister. He glanced over his shoulder to Han. “You’re welcome to join me tonight, if you like.”

Han shifted in his seat, leaning his arm against the back of the couch so that he could look at Luke, meeting his gaze. “Sure, if you want me too.”

Luke nodded. They had shared a bed only a couple of times before and Luke did not feel like sleeping alone tonight. He knew Leia wouldn’t mind. He continued to gaze at Han for another moment before turning away and making his way up to his room.

 

Luke laid in his bed, gazing up at the ceiling. Despite being tired, he was having trouble falling asleep as thoughts raced through his mind. While he enjoyed their picnic, he still couldn’t stop his worrying. He turned onto his side as he began to think Han wasn’t going to join him. Not that he was expecting anything to happen, it was more of not wanting to sleep alone.

There was a soft knock at his door, followed by, “Luke, you still awake?”

Luke sat up, propping himself up on his elbow. “Yeah, Han. You can come in.”

The door slowly opened and Han stepped in, clad in his pajamas pants and old, worn college shirt. Without another word, he gently closed the door and padded across the dark room, trying to avoid bumping into anything. He lifted up the covers and slid into the bed.

Luke laid back down, facing Han. “Leia was okay with this, right?”

“Of course. We just got to talking about something for a minute. Did you think I wasn’t going to come?”

Luke was glad it was dark so that Han couldn’t see him blush. “I’m still trying to navigate how this relationship will work, okay?”

Han chuckled and said, “It’s just me, kid. Nothing to get too worked up over.” He held out his arm to Luke. “Come here.”

Luke scooted closer into him, letting Han wrap his arm around him. Han rubbed his hand up and down Luke’s spine in a calming rhythm.

“You never said if the flowers made you happy,” Han said after a few minutes.

“Of course they did. You gave them to me,” Luke mumbled into him.

“Even though you know it was Rey’s idea and not mine?”

“It was cute how you went along with it.” Luke moved away just enough so that he could look at Han as he said, “You know Rey was right when she said you make me happy. You always have so I love anything that you do for me.”

“So, have you thought more about this relationship? If you still need more time, I understand. I don’t want to push you into something you’re not ready for.” Han gazed at Luke, holding his breath for Luke’s answer. He would let Luke take all the time in the world that he needed.

Luke didn’t answer right away. There was a lot that still needed to be figured out but he was finding himself more willing to try. He had to tell himself it wasn’t wrong for him to want to move on from his wife. He remembered her telling him before she passed that she wanted him to eventually find someone he could be happy with. Maybe that person was one that had been with him the whole time.

“I have, Han,” he eventually said. “I think I want to give it a shot.”

Han didn’t say anything as he cupped the side of Luke’s face with his hand and gently rubbed his thumb against his cheek. They both knew there could be serious consequences if this didn’t work out but they knew what they were getting themselves into. “Is it alright if I kiss you now?” he asked, his dropping to Luke’s lips then back up to meet his gaze.

Luke wet his lips before saying, “Yes.”

Without another word, Han leaned down and softly pressed his lips against Luke’s. He’d thought about kissing the younger man for years and he was now finally getting his chance. It was different than kissing Leia and Han reminded himself he didn’t need to compare the twins in things like this. They were two separate people.

As Luke leaned up into the kiss, Han moved his hand down his body and rest his hand on Luke’s hip. He felt Luke rest his hand on his chest as he tilted his head to deepen the kiss. A few moments later, Han felt a wetness on his cheek and he pulled away. It took a second to realize that Luke was crying. “Is everything all right?” He looked at him with concern as he wiped the tears off Luke’s cheek.

“Yeah, I’m sorry. Didn’t mean to ruin the moment like that.” Luke felt embarrassed. He honestly didn’t know what caused him to start crying.

“I didn’t think my kissing was that bad,” Han said, hoping to make Luke laugh.

And he succeed. “No, it wasn’t half bad,” Luke chuckled.

“Oh really now? Do I need to prove to you that I have excellent kissing skills?”

Luke pretended to think about it for a moment. “You might have to because I’m not believing.”

  Han laughed. “Challenge accepted.”

Luke rolled his eyes but still leaned back into him.

The second kiss was tear free but it didn’t progress any further than that. It was still too early for anything besides kissing.

“That was much better,” Luke said, pulling away.

“Glad to hear it.”

“Let’s not get too cocky now,” Luke said, flipping over onto his other side to put his back to Han.

Han took the initiative to scoot up behind him and wrap his arm around the other’s waist. He pressed a kiss to Luke’s cheek. “Sleep well.”

“You too,” Luke replied, enjoying the full body contact from Han. As he laid there in the embrace, Luke felt his worries and stress temporarily disappear. From there, it didn’t take long for Luke to finally drift off to sleep.


End file.
